A música certa
by Daniel Shacklebolt
Summary: É incrível como as coisas podem mudar de um dia para o outro, e Tonks percebe isso na pele depois da reunião da Ordem após o término do sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Shortfic feita para o I challenge RemusNymphadora do 3 vassouras.


N/A: Essa é uma short fic que eu escrevi para um challenge Remus/Nymphadora no 3 vassouras, e contém spoilers de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. 

Disclaimer: A maioria dos personagens e locais dessa fic não me pertence, e sim à J.K. Rowling. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

A música certa

Os tambores dobram na noite. Parece que a própria terra está tremendo com os rugidos e as quebradas dos atabaques, que vão longe, pois estão pedindo a Exu, o mensageiro, que leve seu pedido para Ogum, deus da guerra, e que este acabe com ela. Tudo está indo errado, furacões, violência, estações do ano completamente malucas... Ogum mandou a guerra e o massacre. Ninguém está livre, todos devem acalmar a sede de sangue do orixá, que por algum motivo não está satisfeito. Agora os tambores retumbam em sua homenagem, ebós lhe são oferecidos, despachos são feitos, mas a guerra continua... Toda noite os tambores fazem a sua longa vigília, de intermináveis toques e cantos...

Provavelmente a ira do orixá se deva aos poucos adeptos que existem naquela terra fria e nevoenta, a Inglaterra, em que os três atabaques soavam solitários, ao mesmo tempo potentes e ineficazes... Apenas graves vozes, sem ter outras para se rivalizar ou conversar. Os campos pareciam indiferentes àquelas vozes estranhas, como se fossem superiores ou de outro mundo e majestade...

No Largo Grimmauld, número 12, um punhado de pessoas tentava se concentrar na reunião que acontecia na cozinha agora limpa, mas ainda assim extremamente amedrontadora. Por mais que todos soubessem que aquela era uma reunião que provavelmente mudaria toda a Ordem, em vista da recente criação da Tumba branca, estavam todos dispersos, ainda abalados com o choque, ninguém esperava que tudo fosse acontecer dessa maneira. Num único instante, sacrificando sua vida para (provavelmente) salvar a de um aluno, ele deixara para a Ordem mais que uma mensagem, lição ou moral. Ele deixara para eles um legado que estes deveriam seguir, e ao mesmo tempo um espaço em branco, pois apesar de ter deixado muito bem explicado o que deveria ser feito após sua morte, ele era o cérebro por trás de toda a organização.

Tudo isso era o que estavam levando em conta naquela reunião, e no momento Minerva se utilizava da palavra, lendo o testamento de Dumbledore, mais especificamente um texto onde o ex-diretor aclamava todos a continuarem a lutar e a acreditarem no amor, deixando com lágrimas nos olhos mesmo os mais fortes... O ranzinza e já experiente Alastor Moody com os olhos cheios de água pela perda de seu companheiro de lutas... A impenetrável muralha de calma de Quim Shacklebolt estava em ruínas, e ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia sua face negra. Outros não conseguiam se conter, e em determinado momento Mcgonagall parou sua narração, a voz já sumida pela emoção...

Neste momento os atabaques soaram mais fortes, como que lamentando a perda. Dentro de cada um dos membros da Ordem aquele som trazia um pouco de consolo, pois era uma batida forte, que fazia o coração bater no peito com mais energia. Ao mesmo tempo, trazia à tona a dor de infindáveis perdas, a alegria das muitas vitórias, o amargor das derrotas. Tudo se misturava e se transformava numa única emoção. A coragem e o desejo de acabar de vez com aquela guerra. Um som ao mesmo tempo de dor e força.

Tonks estava sentada ao lado de Lupin, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo, de modo que pudesse prestar atenção à reunião (que naquele momento se resumia a um silêncio quebrado apenas pelos tambores) e conseguir o apoio de seu amado, que lhe passava o braço pela cintura. Um turbilhão de pensamentos rodava em sua mente, entre o esforço de ouvir Minerva (que agora já recuperara a voz o suficiente para acabar o discurso), as lembranças daquela noite no castelo e da sala do véu no Ministério, ela achava um feito notável ainda não ter desmaiado ou simplesmente se desligado do mundo.

De repente ela sente uma gota quente cair em seu rosto e percebe, para seu espanto, que com o fim do discurso, uma gota caíra do rosto de Remo, e outras a estavam seguindo. Todos na sala estavam novamente de cabeça baixa, e o som da batucada entrava pela janela. Ela não incomodava a Tonks, mas parecia que nem todos eram assim tão receptivos.

- Será que alguém não pode dar um jeito nessa gente? Há dois dias que eles não param uma noite sequer! – Rosnou Olho-tonto.

- Quer que eu lance um feitiço isolante na janela, Alastor? – Perguntou a Senhora Weasley

- Por favor, Moly, esses tambores estão me deixando maluco.

- Sabe olho-tonto, esses tambores não estão me atrapalhando – Retrucou Tonks – Mas eu acho melhor fechar a janela mesmo. – Ela completou após ver a cara de Moody.

- Os jovens de hoje em dia, e até alguns adultos não sabem o verdadeiro significado de concentração. Eu me cansava de ver alguns aurores mais novos escutando música enquanto ditavam um relatório para essas drogas de penas auto-repetidoras... Na minha época, era tudo diferente, não tinha essa folga que vocês têm hoje. É verdade que Voldemort (alguns se assustaram com esse nome) não estava no poder ainda, mas mesmo assim nossos superiores não deixavam à gente descansar um minuto... Depois que eu me formei, eu devo ter passado quase um mês só treinando feitiços defensivos... Eu era superior que nem você, Quim, mas mesmo assim o chefe me botava pra correr. Mesmo o Scrimgeour pareceria uma freira solidária comparando com o meu chefe... Se alguém aparecia lá sem uniforme ou com a varinha avariada ele botava a pessoa para correr até em casa, consertar e depois voltar pro Quartel...

- Vai ver é por isso que você é tão amargurado, Olho-tonto... – Antes que pudesse se conter, Tonks percebeu o que tinha dito. Um silêncio extremamente pesado caiu sobre a sala. Por um momento Alastor ficou com o rosto sem mover um músculo, aturdido com o choque. Mas no momento seguinte Tonks percebeu que estava realmente enrascada...

COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, SUA MOLECA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM ALGUMA EXPERIÊNCIA PARA FALAR SOBRE ISSO? EU JÁ VI MUITO MAIS COISA NESSA VIDA QUE VOCÊ! E AINDA VEM ME DIZER QUE EU SOU UM... VEM ME XINGAR! NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ PENSA DE MIM, MAS SAIBA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADA!

Moody, eu nunca quis dizer...

E NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE QUE EU NÃO QUIS DIZER E BLABLABLÁ... EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER...

Eu não pensei no que estava falando m...

TIVESSE PENSADO ANTES DE FALAR! E...

Já chega os dois! – Era Mcgonagall falando – Essa discussão não vai levar a nada. Não vamos nos esquecer do que Dumbledore nos ensinou. Se quisermos derrotar alguém, vamos ter que nos manter unidos, sem brigas! Agora vamos. Os dois apertem as mãos. Um pedido de desculpas também cairia bem.

Mesmo sabendo que não estava nada resolvido, Tonks queria se desculpar... Revendo o que tinha feito ela desejava agora não ter dito aquela besteira. Não era bom logo após a morte de Dumbledore se esquecer de tudo o que ele tinha ensinado... Ela arranjara um briga boba e não queria que isso atrapalhasse aos outros. E se a Ordem acabasse por sua causa? Uma pequena discórdia entre dois membros, mas e se isso se alastrasse? Além disso, Moody, querendo ou não, era o membro mais experiente da Ordem no campo de batalha. Ela tinha que respeita-lo, mesmo que esse fosse um velho ranzinza...

- Me desculpe Moody. Eu estava errada, sabe. Eu realmente ainda tenho muito que aprender.

- Que bom que você percebeu – Respondeu o ex-auror, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Tonks percebeu que estava tudo bem – Eu também me irritei um pouco... Não devia ter gritado. Desculpe-me.

- Muito bem, com as pazes feitas, vamos acabar logo com essa reunião – Interveio Minerva, retomando seu tom enérgico habitual – Teremos que escolher um novo líder para a Ordem. Aqueles que quiserem o cargo devem saber que as atribuições não são poucas. Quem quiser o cargo escreva o nome nessa folha de pergaminho. Além disso, precisaremos de um novo fiel para esta casa. A princípio eu estou com esse cargo e me disponho a continuar com ele, mas qualquer um pode se pronunciar.

- Acho que você é realmente a pessoa mais indicada para ser a fiel do segredo, Minerva, pois você é a que tem menos chance de ser pega, agora que é diretora de Hogwarts. – Disse com um sorriso Emelina Vance, e todos concordaram.

-Bem, então temos uma questão a menos. O meu tempo aqui acabou eu preciso voltar para a escola, tenho uma reunião com o Scrimgeour e não posso me atrasar. A próxima reunião vai ser aqui mesmo no Largo Grimmauld daqui a cinco dias. Deixaremos o assunto do líder para esse dia.

Antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo tão sonolenta que estava Tonks ouviu um grande barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e todos os outros membros da Ordem se preparando para ir embora. Uma voz muito conhecida sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Querida, vamos? – Era Lupin, ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Vamos, é claro. – E foram os dois se dirigindo para o corredor de mãos dadas. Ao saírem ouviram a Senhora Weasley trancando as várias fechaduras mágicas da porta com a varinha. Escolheram um beco escuro próximo no qual aparataram.

Ao chegar aos fundos do prédio em que Tonks morava, uma ruela escura e ligeiramente encardida, ficaram um momento parados escutando para ver se havia alguém os seguindo e depois deram a volta no prédio, entrando pela pequena porta de madeira escura que era o portão da frente.

O apartamento de Tonks (e atualmente de Lupin também) era pequeno, mas mesmo assim suficiente para duas pessoas viverem tranquilamente ali. Um quarto, banheiro, cozinha, sala com lareira era tudo do que eles dispunham, mas era suficiente. O único senão é que com a mudança da cama de solteiro de Tonks para a de casal o quarto se resumia basicamente à cama, Mas isso não era um empecilho para eles.

Aliviada por estar em casa finalmente, Ninfadora se jogou no sofá, que rangeu sob seu peso. Seu cabelo ainda rosa mostrava que apesar de abalada, ela ainda estava bem. E Lupin parecia ter notado isso, pois parecia aliviado...

- Você está preocupado com alguma coisa, Remo?

- Não estou mais, Dora. É que quando vi você falar aquele negócio para o Moody eu pensei que as coisas iam ficar pretas, mas tudo se resolveu...

- Ah, eu ando tão irritada esses dias... E ao mesmo tempo às vezes me dá uma angústia... Devo estar na TPM...

- Bem, é possível – Disse Remo corando um pouco, ele sempre era meio tímido quando a namorada entrava no assunto – Mas e aí, vai querer alguma coisa para jantar?

- Ah, eu quero sim... Que tal uma macarronada? Fácil de fazer e ao mesmo tempo gostosa...

- Excelente idéia. Deixa que eu mesmo preparo...

- Ta bom... De que você vai fazer o molho? – Disse ela, curiosa.

- Surpresa... Receita especial... – Disse ele, sorrindo aquele sorriso que dera nome ao seu grupo de amigos. Mesmo sendo o último dos marotos (e um dos que mais sofreu), ele ainda conseguia sorrir do mesmo jeito que na escola.

Em poucos minutos o pequeno apartamento se encheu com um cheiro bom de macarrão e de algumas ervas aromáticas, que Tonks só podia tentar adivinhar quais eram. Lupin tinha aprendido algo de cozinha naqueles anos que vivera sozinho... E agora em geral era ele que cuidava da casa, cozinhava e fazia tudo o que era necessário para deixar ela habitável. E era bom no que fazia.

Pouco tempo depois os dois estavam sentados à mesa, saboreando a macarronada (que por sinal estava deliciosa) que o lobisomem tinha acabado de fazer. Algumas velas dispostas flutuando foram colocadas sobre a mesa, e aquela luz deixava tudo mais ameno para Tonks. Apesar de ela gostar muito de roupas e cores chocantes, à noite ela preferia poder descansar o corpo inteiro, inclusive os olhos. E, além disso, eles não poderiam deixar de concordar que era romântica aquela penumbra, a vitrola tocando um concerto de Tchaikovsky...

O único som que dava para se ouvir era o agora longínquo som dos atabaques, que agora eram quase ecos, mas que ouvidos mais atentos poderiam identificar. No entanto, eles passavam despercebidos por aquele casal no apartamento de primeiro andar no centro de Londres, que agora já tinha acabado a comida e estavam se aquecendo na lareira (mesmo que fosse verão o clima continuava meio frio e com uma névoa estranha).

- Sabe – Falou Tonks para o namorado – Você pode até ser magro, mas não sei por que você consegue me aquecer mesmo nas horas mais frias...

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você... – Respondeu o membro da Ordem – Mas eu tenho uma idéia do motivo...

- E qual é? – Perguntou Tonks se aconchegando no peito de Remo.

- Eu acho que é o amor... – Disse ele, se aproximando.

- Já eu não – Retrucou a auror, causando uma cara de extrema perplexidade em Lupin – Eu tenho certeza – E beijou o amado com fervor. Ela queria provar desse amor, mesmo que isso lhe tirasse o sono, mesmo que isso a deixasse acordada pelo resto da sua vida.

As pernas e braços já começavam a se confundir naquele sofá meio rasgado da sala quando uma voz conhecida trouxe os dois à realidade...

- Olá, Tonks, é... Eu preciso falar com você urgentemente. – Era Moly Weasley que usara pó-de-flú para transportar a sua cabeça para o apartamento de Tonks. – Mas acho que estou interrompendo algo interessante... – Disse ela ao avistar Lupin por cima de Tonks sob as cobertas (que ele tinha conjurado para ajudar a os aquecer, não que isso fosse muito necessário), ambos já ofegantes.

Remo corou furiosamente com esse comentário. Apesar de um homem de meia idade, ele era muito retraído quando se tratava de sua intimidade. Prevendo a fofoca que a senhora Weasley ia causar no dia seguinte e não querendo passar pelas brincadeiras e piadinhas dos seus colegas de trabalho, a auror interveio:

- Não Moly, pode falar...

- Que é isso, que é isso, não quero impedir a procriação da raça humana – Disse ela com um sorriso zombeteiro. Se antes Lupin tinha ficado vermelho, Tonks agora não sabia quem estava mais quente, a lareira ou o namorado.

- Olha Senhora Weasley, desembucha logo que eu não estou com muita paci... – Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase A mãe de Rony tinha desaparecido. A jovem num ímpeto começou a se levantar e ir à lareira pegar pó-de-flú para ir atrás da outra mulher quando uma mão forte, mas suave a puxou de volta para o sofá, acalmando-a.

Não adianta nada ficar se estressando pelo que já aconteceu... – Disse a voz agora calma do lobisomem, embora ele ainda estivesse vermelho – Nós dois estamos cansados e acho que devíamos dormir... Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio – Ele completou embora a sua expressão demonstrasse desapontamento.

Tonks concordou silenciosamente, mesmo que a contragosto, pois sabia que nada mais ia rolar aquela noite. Lupin em geral ficava muito abalado quando o flagravam fazendo qualquer coisa um pouco mais íntima... Mas quem sabe faltando uma semana para a lua cheia ele não estivesse um pouco menos racional e mais bem, não havia outra expressão, lupino... Levantando-se, ela foi até a cozinha onde percebeu que os tambores finalmente haviam silenciado.

Ao chegar ao quarto, ela viu Lupin dormindo suavemente e ficou parada um minuto para observar o namorado... Sim, o rosto dele estava cheio de cicatrizes, mas isso apenas o fazia parecer mais respeitável, como marcas de uma inegável experiência de vida, vida essa de desafios e lutas contra o preconceito. Ela até hoje não se conformava que um homem tão culto e bem formado como ele não conseguisse emprego por causa de uma porcaria de mordida que ele tinha recebido há muitos anos.

Cansada como estava, ela se jogou na cama, que rangeu alto e acordou Remo. Esse, tomado pelo susto, levantou rapidamente e bateu a nuca na prateleira de livros que ficava em cima da cama do casal, fazendo com que os tais voassem como fogos de artifícios para todos os lados. Uivando de dor ele se largou na cama novamente, enquanto Tonks se perguntava como que uma pessoa poderia ser tão assustada a ponto de ao ouvir o menor ranger de uma cama simplesmente tentar se por em guarda...

- Será que você não tomar só um pouquinho mais de cuidado na hora de se deitar? – Resmungou Lupin de mau-humor por ter sido acordado, ainda mais de maneira tão brusca.

- Isso não teria muito problema se você não fosse tão assustado... – Respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Ah, esqueça, vamos dormir...

No dia seguinte, ao acordar ela olhou para o pequeno relógio de pulso que ela deixara ao lado de sua cama. Eram oito para as dez e ela pegava uma nova missão às dez! O que acontecera ao despertador! Olhou para ele e viu que ele marcava meia noite, exatamente. Durante a noite devia ter faltado luz e o relógio perdeu a configuração e não despertou. "É, Tonks pensou, a eletricidade era uma invenção fantástica, desde que funcionasse". Amaldiçoando o serviço elétrico londrino ela pegou seu uniforme de auror e saiu para a cozinha para engolir alguma coisa antes de ir pro trabalho.

Ao levantar da cama ela novamente fez com que esta rangesse. Dessa vez, no entanto, Remo ainda estava muito sonolento para fazer qualquer coisa mais enérgica que resmungar algumas palavras incompreensíveis, que a auror ignorou. Chegando à pequena cozinha ela viu os restos da refeição de ontem e decidiu deixar que o ex-professor cuidasse disso, ela estava atrasada. Pegou algumas torradas pré-prontas na despensa e saiu para o corredor. Já ia descendo as escadas sem sequer fechar a porta quando alguém a abraçou pelas costas e sussurrou:

- Não vai fugir assim tão fácil. Tenha um bom trabalho e tente não se irritar demais, tudo bem? – Falou aquela voz tão bem conhecida – Eu vou te buscar hoje no trabalho – Completou Lupin.

- Está bem, mas eu preciso ir indo... – Disse ela dando um passo à frente. Teria sido uma boa coisa não fosse um pequeno detalhe: Ela estava de frente para a escada, e sob o seu pé tinha apenas uma coisa agora: ar. Abraçados como estavam os dois começaram a descer, talvez seja mais preciso dizer rolar, os lances do pequeno prédio até o andar de baixo, fazendo um estardalhaço considerável. Finalmente quando conseguiram se levantar e olhar para a cara um do outro, Tonks estava dividida entre a vontade de gritar com o namorado e o rir da sua cara de susto.

- Bem, ainda bem que já passou das dez e podemos fazer quanto barulho a gente quiser... – Falou ele tentando amenizar as coisas. – Eu não disse? Essa escada ainda vai fazer alguém quebrar o pescoço...

- Eu não quebrei o pescoço, mas... AH MEU DEUS! DEZ HORAS! – e aparatou deixando um Remo Lupin um tanto quanto confuso e dolorido naquele corredor iluminado. Sorte que nenhum vizinho estava espiando.

Ao chegar ao Ministério, ela saiu correndo para os elevadores, onde pegou uma daquelas máquinas barulhentas quase lotada. Se espremendo entre os presentes, ela conseguiu apertar o dois e o elevador começou sua lenta subida. Quando estava no quinto ela percebeu o estado em que devia estar e tentou arrumar suas roupas, deixando-as na melhor forma possível. Finalmente o elevador chegou ao seu andar e ela desembarcou rápida, tentando não olhar para o relógio. Entrou no Quartel General dos aurores e respondendo com um aceno de mão a alguns dos cumprimentos que lhes eram dirigidos ela passou pela sua escrivaninha até a sala do sucessor de Scrimgeour, Urano Gilead e bateu na porta. Como ninguém respondeu, ela tentou ouvir o que se passava encostando a orelha na porta. Silêncio do outro lado. Ao tentar abrir a porta, ela constatou que a mesma estava fechada. "Que estranho" ela pensou, em geral o comandante era rigoroso com horários e cobrava de todos a tão falada pontualidade britânica. Decidiu então sentar na sua escrivaninha e esperar que este chegasse.

As dez para as onze ela finalmente reconheceu a silhueta do comandante entrando no Q.G. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido e para ele se atrasar daquela forma devia ter sido algo realmente grave. No entanto a sua silhueta estava calma, até mesmo divertida, se é que isso era possível naquela época tão conturbada. Se encaminhando até ele, Tonks falou:

- Bom dia, senhor. Desculpe me intrometer, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Nós não tínhamos uma reunião às dez?

- Bom dia, Tonks, sim, nós teremos uma reunião em dez, bem, agora nove minutos, é claro.

- Mas já são quase onze horas...

- Não Tonks, são quase dez. Hoje o horário de verão acabou. – Retrucou ele, parecendo se divertir – Agora aguarde mais um pouquinho enquanto eu acabo de chegar, tudo bem?

Isso explicava o grande número de aurores que só estavam chegando agora para fazer seus relatórios de missões noturnas. Como ela pudera se esquecer de uma coisa tão banal quanto à mudança do horário de verão, tão alardeada pela mídia bruxa... Agora não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser esperar pelo chamado do comandante.

Uma hora mais tarde, saindo da sala de Gilead, ela respirou aliviada. A nova missão que lhes deram era em Londres mesmo, o que significava que não haveria necessidade de deixar Remo sozinho na segunda lua cheia que eles passavam juntos (Ela lembrava bem o suficiente da primeira e sabia que era um momento extremamente difícil para o lobisomem). E, além disso, no dia seguinte seria a festa de casamento de Bill e Fleur, passado o mês de luto pela morte de Dumbledore, e eles haviam pedido a ela que ajudasse com os preparativos colocando alguns feitiços defensivos temporários. O melhor de tudo é que a possibilidade de ela ter que trabalhar com Dolores Umbridge não havia se concretizado. Voltando à sua mesa ela pegou sua pena e começou a trabalhar em cima de um relatório ainda incompleto.

Ela almoçou num restaurante simples que tinha perto do ministério e quando voltou verificou que tinha um memorando c/a (com anexo) em cima de sua mesa. Abrindo-o verificou se tratar de uma carta de Remo, simples, mas clara: "Não vou conseguir ir te buscar, me arranjaram um compromisso na Ordem. Vá até em casa, bote uma roupa social e me espere na frente do prédio. Vamos jantar fora hoje. Um beijo, Remo." Ela achou estranho, Remo não era desses de sair assim, sem nenhum motivo para comemorações, ele em geral as preferia fazer em casa, do seu próprio jeito.

Às três e meia da tarde ela acabou seus afazeres e foi para casa. Estranhamente o seu chefe estava pegando leve com ela e só pediu metade dos relatórios que normalmente ele pedia e ainda tinha a liberado mais cedo. Por um lado isso a deixava intrigada, pois isso não era nada convencional... Mas por outro era bom, já que aí ela teria mais tempo para se preparar para o jantar da noite.

Ao chegar à sua casa, ela decidiu tomar um banho quente. Ao sair do banheiro com seu roupão ela viu que ainda tinha algum tempo antes de Remo chegar e decidiu deitar em sua cama e ouvir um pouco de rádio. Este era o único meio que atualmente ela tinha de tentar se desligar um pouco do mundo, já que o Profeta só noticiava tragédias.

Às cinco e meia ela colocou um vestido verde água ligeiramente justo ao corpo, que embora não fosse exatamente o modelo preferido dela ficava bem com seus cabelos rosa-choque, um colar com uma pedra de topázio e brincos com esmeraldas. Uma maquiagem básica, sem nada muito extravagante e ela saiu para esperar pelo namorado. Verificando se tudo estava trancado ela saiu para a rua. Assim que botou seus pés na calçada um vulto dobrou a esquina e ela reconheceu Remo em uma visão que ela até aquele momento ela não se lembrava de ter visto, e que tão cedo não esqueceu.

O membro da Ordem estava com um terno azul escuro que combinava muito bem com seus olhos, uma camisa branca e uma bonita gravata, tudo de bom nível de qualidade. O espanto devia estar impresso na sua cara, pois o namorado sorriu e disse, depois de beijá-la brevemente:

- Nunca tinha me visto tão bem vestido? Bem, posso dizer que pelo menos estarei bem acompanhado...

- Aonde vamos?

- Ah, num restaurantezinho trouxa que eu conheço, é um lugar bem agradável... – Respondeu ele vagamente

- Remo John Lupin, você está tramando alguma coisa...

- Eu! No que você se baseia para dizer isso?

- Bem, nunca te vi tão arrumado e você parece bastante alegre...

- Ah, mas isso não quer dizer nada – E como ela fez menção de responder ele continuou – Mas vamos? Não quero parecer apressado, mas é que eles não seguram a reserva por muito tempo se a gente não aparecer...

- Você fez uma reserva!

- Na verdade eles só funcionam assim... Mas chega de perguntas. Segure no meu braço. – Obedecendo, mas ainda assim desconfiada, Tonks segurou no braço do amado e no momento seguinte estava fazendo uma coisa que não fazia desde criança, uma aparatação . Ao abrir os olhos ela viu que estavam num bairro chique de Londres, numa rua até o momento deserta. Lupin olhou um minuto ao seu redor antes de seguir para uma rua transversal. Ali ficava um restaurante que definitivamente não poderia usar do diminutivo... Uma recepcionista ladeada por dois seguranças saudou os dois cortesmente:

- Boa noite senhores, posso ajudá-los?

- Sim, nós temos uma reserva em meu nome, Remo Lupin.

- Correto, senhor Lupin, por favor, entre... – E acompanhou os dois até a sala de entrada do restaurante – Aguardem um momento, o maître já os acompanhará até sua mesa – E se retirou.

Nem um minuto se passou e um homem num terno branco com gravata borboleta preta chegou à sala:

-Boa noite, senhores, desculpe pela demora, sua mesa os aguarda. Por favor, façam à gentileza de me seguir. E os guiou até uma pequena mesa onde dois pratos estavam postos à luz de velas. Um quarteto de cordas estava a um canto, aguardando sentados em frente às suas estantes, os instrumentos prontos. Sentaram-se e o maître lhes trouxe o cardápio, perguntando:

- Os senhores têm alguma preferência quanto à música?

Vendo que Remo a fitava inquisitoriamente Tonks apenas assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que não tinha nada em mente.

- O repertório da casa, por favor.

- Sim, senhor – e imediatamente os músicos começaram a tocar o segundo movimento do concerto para dois violinos de Bach, BWV 1043. - Volto em um instante para pegar seus pedidos, senhores, com licença.

Por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio olhando os cardápios que o Maître tinha lhes dado. Tudo estava muito confuso para Tonks, afinal qual era a razão do jantar? Tudo bem que ele já tinha feito isto antes, mas em geral era em alguma data importante... E hoje, bem, não havia acontecido nada de importante a não ser o fato de ela não ter que viajar por causa daquela missão. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Lupin perguntou:

- E então, como foi o seu dia no trabalho?

- Foi tranqüilo. – respondeu ela. – Não vou ter que viajar por causa daquela missão.

- Bom, bom, mais um motivo para comemorar. - Falou ele – Garçom me veja a carta de vinhos, por favor.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou a auror – Está bem mais animado que o normal...

- Algum problema nisso? – Retrucou Remo – Só estou feliz de poder fazer algo pela Ordem que não seja com aqueles malditos lobisomens.

Tonks entendeu então o porquê de tanta felicidade. Tinha sido uma experiência um tanto quanto traumatizante para o namorado, uma vez que ele fora posto pra fora do grupo dos lobisomens à mordidas, literalmente. Não fosse por ela ter interferido (desobedecendo a uma recomendação dele) provavelmente o ex-professor não estaria ali naquela mesa agora. O maître chegou com a carta de vinhos e Tonks baixou os olhos para o cardápio à sua frente, enquanto Remo escolhia o que iam beber. Não estava com muita vontade de uma carne, mas até que um peixe ia bem...

Que tal um vinho branco, Remo? – Sugeriu ela, já tentando o fazer perceber que ela queria comer peixe.

Por mim tudo bem, Dora. – Respondeu ele – Você quer comer um peixe?

É uma boa idéia, não é? – concordou ela. Estava agradecida por ele ter percebido logo o que ela queria.

Bem... Que tal um salmão? Eles têm um bem interessante, com molho de cogumelos e...

Gostei, acho uma ótima idéia. – Cortou ela, já feliz com a escolha.

Então está decidido. Maître me traga esse salmão flambado ao molho Fungi e esse vinho branco francês, "Comte de Vigny". – Indicou o bruxo.

Sim, senhor, ótima escolha. O salmão é para dois?

Sim, por favor. – Respondeu Tonks se adiantando ao namorado.

Tudo bem, ele será providenciado. – E saiu, deixando os dois a sós, somente com o conjunto de câmara (que agora estava tocando "Sonata à luz da lua" de Beethoven). Lupin, mesmo alegre, parecia agitado com alguma coisa. Se deixando levar pela música, Tonks apenas se recostou e ficou observando o namorado. Este por sua vez retribuiu o olhar e ficou observando Tonks com uma expressão que parecia uma mistura de satisfação com nervosismo, embora sua voz permanecesse calma quando ele falou:

Você está tão quieta hoje, Dora, alguma coisa aconteceu?

Bem, não é nada, é que ainda não consigo imaginar porque você me trouxe aqui...

Ah, é isso... Bem, apenas porque eu queria fazer alguma coisa mais... requintada e achei que você ia gostar. Não está gostando? – Perguntou ele, e embora a auror soubesse que Remo estava escondendo alguma coisa, o semblante dele não deixava transparecer isso.

- Claro que eu estou gostando...

- Então aproveite! Relaxe um pouco.

Assim que ele acabou de falar entraram dois garçons entremeados pelo Maître trazendo o vinho, uma cesta de pães e algumas pastas.

- Aceitam um couvert? – Perguntou ele. – É uma cortesia da casa.

Remo olhou um momento para ela antes de responder:

- Não, muito obrigado, acho que vamos direto para o prato principal essa noite.

- É claro, senhor, como quiser. Aqui está seu vinho – Disse o maître, mostrando a garrafa para o casal – Desejam um prova?

- Excelente idéia. – Respondeu ela. No mesmo instante os garçons abriram o vinho e serviram em duas taças, colocando-as em frente ao casal. Tonks pegou a sua e após cheirar um pouco (sempre vira seu pai fazendo isso e agora percebia como o vinho realmente tinha alguns cheiros, neste caso levemente frutado e ao mesmo tempo seco) tomou um gole. Após olhar para o namorado que assentiu com a cabeça se dirigiu ao garçom – Muito bom. Pode colocar mais, por favor. – No que este prontamente atendeu.

Alguns cálices depois, os dois estavam saboreando o peixe (que por sinal estava delicioso) e conversando sobre os planos da Ordem (se referindo a ela como Igreja, como tinham combinado fazer quando estivessem entre trouxas) para os próximos dias. Remo depois começou a falar sobre seu plano de "férias", em que ele poderia se dedicar a arrumar a confusão que era o apartamento de Tonks e pretendia também fazer uma visita à sua antiga casa perto do bosque, tirar as teias de aranha e talvez fazer uma arrumação para que eles pudessem usar ela como casa de campo.

Tonks já começava a sentir um pouco os efeitos do vinho, pois parecia a ela que tudo estava muito bem, uma paz a invadia, uma sensação de plenitude, acentuada pelo fato deles já terem acabado a refeição... De repente, Remo se levanta da cadeira e, talvez já influenciado pelo vinho, se ajoelha ao seu lado, ficando parado ali por um instante, o suficiente para Tonks perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

Puxando uma pequena caixa azul e dourada do bolso, ele com a voz meio tímida, lhe pergunta:

- Tonks, agora que nós já nos conhecemos melhor, você já sabe melhor como é meu... Problema... Acho que está na hora de eu te falar a razão de a gente ter vindo aqui hoje. – Parou e respirou fundo. A mente de Tonks parou por um minuto, assim como o conjunto... Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Ele voltou a falar, mas agora com uma voz mais forte:

Dora, eu quero me casar com você. Você aceita? – Finalmente ele desabafou, abrindo a pequena caixa e mostrando duas alianças de ouro cada uma com uma safira incrustada no topo. Antes mesmo que o lobisomem tivesse tempo de piscar, ela respondeu:

- Sim, Remo, meu amor, eu aceito. – Ele então olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu um sorriso límpido, parecendo vinte anos mais jovem. Tonks então pegou a aliança maior e colocou na mão de seu (agora) noivo. Ele, ainda sem se levantar, pegou a outra aliança (um pouco menor) tirou da sua proteção e fechou a caixa, botando-a no bolso novamente. No instante em que ele ia colocar o anel no dedo de Tonks, uma voz feminina vinda da sua direita exclamou:

- Professor... O que o senhor está fazendo aí?

Tonks não acreditou quando viu a cara de Rony, Hermione e Harry (que parecia meio deslocado, para não dizer envergonhado) olhando por uma porta entreaberta que dava para o corredor... O que era aquilo? Aquele não era um restaurante chique e de alto nível? Não lhe parecia um lugar muito provável para três adolescentes estarem, principalmente levando em conta que no dia seguinte teriam um casamento... Intrigada, Tonks retrucou:

- Eu é que pergunto o que **vocês** estão fazendo aqui?

- Bem – respondeu Harry – Na verdade Carlinhos não queria uma festa de despedida de solteiro, então nós viemos comemorar por nós mesmos.

- Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta, professor – Insistiu Hermione – O que você está fazendo?

Para o espanto de todos, Lupin respondeu sem o menor embaraço, colocando a aliança no dedo de Tonks:

- Eu e Tonks vamos nos casar.

Um pequeno e surpreso silêncio se seguiu a essa frase, logo cortado por Hermione:

- Ah, meu deus, isso é maravilhoso! Quando vai ser a festa, já escolheu o vestido? – Perguntou ela à Tonks

- Na verdade, estou tão surpresa quanto você, Hermione.

- É, professor, você é o único lobisomem que eu conheço que é casado... – Disse Rony, finalmente se pronunciando.

- Você conhece mais algum? – Perguntou Remo espertamente (é, o vinho era realmente bom para fazer com que ele falasse sobre isso na frente de todo mundo...) – E quem disse que nós (os lobisomens) não podemos ter uma vida conjugal?

- Ninguém... É só que... – Se atrapalhou Rony.

- Sabe Rony, Hermione, a gente está meio que numa sala reservada, o que significa que em geral as pessoas gostam de ficar sozinhas quando estão nela. – Interveio Harry, que estava vestido em seu traje de gala verde vivo.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe, professor, é que a gente viu a porta aberta e viu você, não resistimos...

- Está tranqüilo, Hermione – Comentou Tonks – Mas o que o Harry falou faz sentido, sabem? Vocês já comeram?

- Já, estamos indo pra casa... – Respondeu Rony, mais que depressa, finalmente usando a sua (pouca) sensibilidade. – Vamos, galera. Amanhã a gente se vê Tonks.

- Até mais professor. – Despediu-se Harry.

- Tchau! – Exclamou o casal junto enquanto Harry saia ao lado de Rony e Hermione, que estavam abraçados.

- Eles realmente aparecem nas melhores horas, não é? – Falou Tonks

- É, acho que amanhã nós não vamos precisar falar nada pra ninguém, eles já vão se encarregar de espalhar a notícia pelos quatro cantos... – Comentou Lupin. – Voltando ao presente, você quer alguma sobremesa?

- Não, obrigada, Remo... Acho que não precisamos mais nos demorar por aqui...

- Bem, então, por favor, Maître, traga a nossa conta – Pediu ele, recuperando a linha.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu o empregado, todo empertigado.

- Estranho eles terem vindo aqui, não? – Perguntou Tonks

-É verdade, isso está me cheirando a Fred e Jorge. – Respondeu o membro da Ordem.

- Provável. – Completou Tonks, observando o maître trouxa chegar com a conta. Remo então pegou dinheiro e pagou a conta, ainda com uma generosa gorjeta... Logo após, se levantou, sendo logo imitado por Tonks.

Depois de acompanhados até a porta, eles agradeceram e elogiaram o serviço e calmamente começaram a andar pela rua em direção àquela travessa em que tinham aparatado na vinda. A mente de Tonks parecia ter finalmente voltado a funcionar em toda a sua capacidade e estava correndo a mil. Ela a era noiva! E tinha sido Remo, o seu Remo, quem a tinha pedido em casamento! Isso significava que eles iriam viver juntos para sempre!

Quase dois anos de insistência dela para que ele largasse a sua mania de achar que ninguém gostaria de um lobisomem de qualquer forma pelo fato de uma vez por mês ele se transformar em animal, mesmo que controlado pela poção mata-cão, que o deixava inofensivo, um lobo quase que domesticado. Finalmente ele reconhecia o amor verdadeiro que tinha por ela e não impunha nenhuma restrição a ele... Realmente, aquilo era um sonho, só podia ser... A voz de Remo soou então ao seu lado:

- Ah, Tonks? Segure no meu braço, vamos pra casa...

- O que? Ah, sim é claro... – Respondeu ela, e no momento seguinte os dois estavam na rua dos fundos do seu prédio, e nenhuma alma era vista ou ouvida até onde os olhos e os ouvidos alcançavam... Apenas uma coisa passou pela mente de Tonks naquele momento. Se virando rapidamente, ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis do maroto e o beijou apaixonadamente... Ele meio que pego de surpresa fez cara de espanto, mas logo se entregou aquele beijo demorado... Se afastando um pouco, Tonks olhou nos olhos dele e falou, tentando ao máximo conter as lágrimas:

- Ah, Remo, eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso... A ficha simplesmente não cai...

- Então deixe que ela caia naturalmente – Sussurrou ele no ouvido da auror, abraçando-a carinhosamente. – Mas sim, é verdade, nós agora somos noivos... – Completou ele olhando-a nos olhos. A única reação de Tonks foi de beijá-lo novamente.

Ao longe, os tambores retumbavam novamente. Dessa vez, batiam para Oxum, Iemanjá e Nanã, uma batida forte, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa e corajosa que refletia em parte as personalidades dessas orixás... Isso porque era sábado, dia das senhoras do candomblé, em que as mães das águas são homenageadas, dia em que Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks se tornaram noivos, dia em que Carlinhos Weasley e Fleur Delacour iriam se casar...

O amor é a força mais poderosa que existe!

Ora ei ei ô, mamãe Oxum!

N/A: Ficou muito ruim, não é? Foi complicado escrever essa história porque eu a comecei após uma apresentação de maracatu que eu fiz, depois fui tendo que mudar o estilo da narrativa, pois não conseguia manter o que tinha começado... Bem, mas finalmente aqui está ela e acreditem, se eu tivesse ficado naquele estilo sairia provavelmente uma angst (não que isso seja ruim)...

Não se assustem com as palavras estranhas, elas estão em Iorubá, a língua de uma parte dos negros escravos que vieram para o Brasil, viva até o hoje nas cerimônias de Candomblé e Umbanda e em alguns países africanos.

Essa short-fic é dedicada a todos aqueles que lutam e respeitam a cultura negra no Brasil, um país de tantas misturas. Salvem os negros das senzalas que saíam em cortejo com roupas da corte em dias de santos cristãos para poder louvar aos seus próprios orixás, num tremendo sincretismo religioso.

Aos leitores da Jornada, não esquentem,a ficvai continuar, só que eu estive muito tempo dirigindo minhas energias para essa Short, então não pude passar o próximo capítulo para o Computador, mas ele vai vir logo, logo...


End file.
